


I Crave You

by ColdHiddenBlade



Category: Assassins Creed - Fandom, ColdHiddenBlade Story, Krosis Alonso - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Templar/Assassin, m-rated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 09:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3524021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColdHiddenBlade/pseuds/ColdHiddenBlade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abstergo lost Desmond to the Assassin's due to two betrayals, not just one. A Master Templar ran away with the small group but was not trusted, so he was locked away. Trusting Desmond not to go into the room, the others left for the night to set up traps, contact assassins and get food. But Desmond wanted some answers... and something else. Sexual Content</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Crave You

"We will be out for most of the night, call us on this if something happens." Lucy gestured to the computer and microphone, "And don't go in to talk to Krosis, we haven't fully investigated him."

"But he helped us get out, without him we would have died in that car park…" Lucy frowned in annoyance, Desmond had said that numerous times.

"Why is he so naïve… seriously?" Shaun yelped when Rebecca punched his arm, Desmond sent the British man a glare then crossed his arms.

"Look Desmond I don't know why you want to trust him, but I have seen that man harm innocents in Abstergo… please be careful about him." Lucy spoke like a mother would to a child making Desmond frown and Shaun snigger. The young man leaned against the door way with a sour expression as everyone left.

When alone, Desmond walked around the room mimicking Shaun in a stupid voice, "Why so naïve…?"

Without hesitation, Desmond unlocked the door and stepped into the small bedroom. The tall Templar looked over from his position on the bed, arms folded behind his head as he stared at the roof in boredom.

"Brought cards." Krosis' eyes brightened and he joined Desmond at the table.

"So boring here, you were lucky to have the animus take up your days… I get a roof and grumpy blonde who would kill me if I even fart."

"Well you aren't just an Abstergo employee, you're an actual big bad Templar…"

"I'm a man with a sword and shiny ring." The older man muttered sarcastically as he took his dealt cards. The man looked up with his bright blue eyes, "What's wrong?"

"Did you know the whole time? When we first met in Bad Weather?"

"… No, I didn't know what you were until I saw you at Abstergo when heading to the meeting with the other two." Krosis looked down at his cards before sighing again, "What else?"

"Lucy said you hurt people…"

"I tried not to hurt anyone out of Abstergo, sometimes I had to show I was a 'big bad Templar' with a temper problem. Thus leading to be breaking a couple of the guards hands when they disobeyed orders… I never killed anyone though." Krosis spoke in a level voice, Desmond winced but understood the need to do things to stay off someone's radar.

The badly flickering light was beginning to annoy Desmond as their game went on, Krosis must have thought along those same lines as he looked up at the light with a glare. "Wonder if they would hate me if I asked for that to be fixed before it blows out…"

"Probably, I am certain Shaun and Lucy would love to keep you in the dark… alone." Desmond responded with a laugh as Krosis gave him a horrified look.

"What a nightmare, I am terrified of the dark!" He said in mock fear.

"Sure you are, you seemed fine in the bar."

"It had lighting... and drinks. Which they don't have here…" Krosis chucked as he placed down his cards making Desmond swear, "Lost again, that makes one-hundred-something to zero."

"You…" Desmond sighed in annoyance and leaned back into his seat while taking in a breath to calm his frustration.

Krosis grinned as he looked at Desmond, "To think you were an assassin…"

"To think you were a big bad Templar." Desmond replied humorously, they went quiet for a moment while staring at each other.

"I bet they have microphones in here… and maybe cameras."

"They probably do…"

"…" Krosis and Desmond looked around with blank expressions, "So what…?"

The two men stood and leaned over the table, going into a passionate kiss filled with dominancy. Moaning, the pair moved around to hold onto each other without leaving the kiss. The sound of belts being undone and jeans sliding down legs echoed off the walls along with their deep muffled moans.

There were a few bangs as the two undid their shoes and threw them aside against a wall. They tugged the shirts over their heads while Krosis bounced towards the bed where he fell back with Desmond on top, the younger man straddled him and grounded their hard cocks against each other drawing out deep moans.

"Damn I missed you…" Desmond mumbled against the other man's Adam apple, it vibrated as Krosis chuckled and spoke.

"And I you, it was frustrating seeing you in Abstergo… all those cameras."

"If I knew you were watching I might have done a show…"

"So all the others could see? No thank you…" Krosis nipped at Desmond's neck, his tone was overprotective making the younger man laugh.

Krosis pressed his hands against Desmond's arse as they began to kiss again, they ground roughly against each other until they were red in the face and breathing heavily. "Whose turn…?" The older man was able to mutter out between moans and kisses.

"I think I deserve it after all that has happened, and I'm already on top…" Desmond's reply was breathless as the hands rubbed up and down the back of his thighs and arse, his balls her literally pulsing with the want to cum into the older man.

"Very well… your choice."

Moaning, Desmond kissed his lover and pushed his swollen tip into the welcoming hole, even that little action made the two men moan and drool with anticipation. The eager Desmond wrapped Krosis legs around him and thrust in fully, they moaned at the complete feeling they gave each other.

Perspire was forming on their foreheads and left a fine layer on their skin as Desmond moved slowly, their moans filled the room. Krosis arched and moved with Desmond's thrusts creating a beautiful friction.

Their tongues tasted each other as they embraced each other, Krosis held Desmond tightly as he whimpered with pleasure. The younger man hit Krosis' sensitive spot making the man moan and clench, the action made Desmond moan deeply and almost release early.

"Damn it Crow… don't do that yet…"

"Not my fault princess." Krosis' sarcastic voice was hoarse, he ran his nails down Desmond's spine raising welts and goose bumps.

Desmond sped up the pace, both men moaned and grunted each time the younger man hit deep inside the warm soft walls, "Damn it you…" Unable to speak, the two men began kissing again while running their hands everywhere.

They moaned into each other's mouth as Desmond pressed deep into Krosis' prostate and came. The walls clenched around Desmond's cock, trying to suck it in along with all the cum.

"Desmond… sorry can't hold back." Krosis flipped them swiftly, Desmond's shaft was pulled out with a pop making him groan in annoyance as he was forced to turn onto his hands and knees. But that was broken into a loud cry as Krosis' large cock dove into him and plunged in and out at an instant fast pace.

Poor Desmond barely got the chance to get used to the large manhood again, "Damn it Krosis!"

"Sorry…" The man didn't sound sorry as he fucked Desmond roughly, his balls slapped the younger man's painfully. Fingers gripped into his arse cheeks, Desmond's head and shoulders were being rammed into the bed.

Said bed shook and rattled so badly it made the young man worry, but it vanished as he gasped. Krosis had angled his hips in a way that made his tip hit a very sensitive spot, it made Desmond's toes curl and his legs tremble.

"Hng… Desmond…" Krosis grunted while Desmond was rendered speechless as he became a drooling mass of moaning, keening and lustful gasps. "Desmond I…"

Before he could finish, Krosis broke out into a bestial cry as he came like a tsunami into his smaller lover. Desmond's body tried to suck in everything but couldn't, some dripped out onto the bed.

Krosis pulled out with a sign and bent down towards the sheets, Desmond rolled to his side to watch the older man lap up all their cum on the sheets and that which was dripping down the younger man's arse. The feeling of the hot tongue lapping at his hole made Desmond moan, Krosis bit down making the man yelp.

Looking at Krosis with annoyed glassy eyes, Desmond pushed him back. Before the other man could question his head was thrown back at the pleasure of his lovers mouth wrapping around him to suck him clean. Desmond bobbed his head up and down the large shaft as it hardened, he took everything in to the back of his throat and moaned as fingers prodded his arse hole.

As Desmond sucked, Krosis thrust three finger in and out of Desmond's dripping hole. He curled them when they were pushed in to the knuckle making Desmond squirm and moan.

"Desmond…" Krosis spoke in a waning tone, his body tensed as his balls clenched. Desmond sucked as hard as he could making Krosis almost scream in pleasure as he came again, filling his lovers mouth with his bitter essence.

After Desmond swallowed they clung to each other and kissing, Krosis ran his hands up and down Desmond's chest while the younger man threaded his fingers through black hair. The tightness they held each other was almost painful as their shafts pressed against each other.

After some time they pulled away and laid back on the bed, simply holding each other and giving light kisses.

Reluctantly Desmond stood and got himself dressed, Krosis laid there wiggling his hardening shaft with a large smirk making the younger man almost dive back on top of him without a care of the others walking in.

"Sit up…"

Kneeling between Krosis' thighs, Desmond took the large cock into his mouth again. He brought Krosis to a very fast release by fondling his balls and rubbing a thigh at the same time. Licking the man clean, Desmond packed up his cards while licking his lips.

"See you later Crow."

"Later Des…"

-A-

When the others returned, Desmond was sitting at the table examining his hidden blade straps. Looking up Desmond noticed the only person to look remotely embarrassed was Rebecca. She looked at Desmond and blushed a furious red behind Shaun and Lucy's backs.

When the stoic two went to check whether all their traps and security systems were in place, or to make tea and coffee with dinner, Rebecca spoke quietly to Desmond.

"You and the Templar?"

"Yes." That made her turn redder.

"I see that's why you protect him… I am sorry to have heard…"

"It's fine, we both thought there were microphones…"

"What's that about microphones?" Shaun and Lucy joined them. Rebecca looked to Desmond, not wanting to say anything if the other man didn't want to say.

"In the room with Krosis." Lucy and Shaun looked at Desmond with mixed looks, one of betrayal and the other like 'you went in there, you idiot.'

"Why did you go in there?" Lucy's voice sounded like Desmond had betrayed her trust making him twitch in both annoyance and guilt.

"Bring him out to join in, we can answer some questions."

Lucy paused before going to get Krosis, a few seconds later she screamed. Before Shaun could go check on her, Lucy came back as red as Rebecca. Behind her a shirtless and shoeless Templar followed while buttoning up his jeans. Desmond smirked, the older man liked to relax after sex and sometimes sleep naked rather then get dressed again. The thought of Lucy seeing his lover naked made Desmond twitch again in annoyance and possessiveness.

"What's up?"

"I reckon we tell them, Rebecca knows…" He gestured his head making everyone look at the tech expert with mix looks. Krosis gave her a humorous smirk making the woman blush, she had heard his sounds and looking at the man made her uncomfortable. Desmond was lucky to have such a handsome man under his control.

"Tell or show? Which one Becca?" The two men looked to Rebecca at Krosis' humorous question, she looked to Shaun and Lucy with a frown before grinning in mischief. Even if she was embarrassed she wanted to see the two stoic members of their crew getting uneasy.

"I think showing would get a better reaction…"

"Sounds good to me!" Krosis laughed only to be broken off as Desmond wrapped his arms around his neck, the two men fell into a passionate kiss with tongue making everyone blush.

Shaun covered his eyes with a look on his face much like a silent scream, the two women stood transfixed at the sight. Two grown men, one of which was over ten years older, were making out right in front of them.

Desmond and Krosis pulled apart with smirks at the expressions, "Answer your questions? Am I allowed to sleep in his room yet?"

"Yes alright… I get it. We will still be keeping our eyes on him around our technology though." Lucy spoke curtly, "Let's get back to work…"

The two lovers chuckled, and Shaun looked like he was in shock.


End file.
